Shinichi face à Shiho
by Melianne
Summary: Ceci est un OS sur Shinichi et Shiho. Elle l'a quitté pour poursuivre sa vie après la chute de l'organisation, et il la retrouve un an après. Qu'ont ils à se dire ?


OS Shinichi face à Shiho

Shinichi était adossé à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il regarda un court instant ces mains. Ce n'était plus celles d'un enfant, il avait maintenant retrouvé sa taille adulte grâce à une certaine personne dont il ne voulait plus jamais se souvenir. Rien qu'y penser ne le mettait dans une colère noire. Il la haïssait. Oh, il la haïssait tellement que ses ongles se trouvaient maintenant enfoncés dans sa chair. Quand il se calma, il alla dans sa salle de bain pour se soigner la main. Alors qu'il s'affairait avec des pansements, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Surpris, il frissonna. Qui cela pouvait il bien être ? Pas ses parents, qui étaient en Amérique, ni Heiji, qui n'avait pas prévu de venir. Le professeur Agasa ? Peu de chances, il était allé le voir ce matin. Ran ? Il se moqua de lui-même en ayant un sourire tout à fait sarcastique. Il n'avait pas parlé à Ran depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle essayait encore tous les jours de l'appeler, mais lui, il ne le voulait pas, consumé par sa haine. Il faut dire que depuis quelques temps il était un peu devenu un ermite. La seule personne qu'il voyait vraiment était Akai. Ce dernier venait souvent le voir, quelques minutes, histoire de. Et puis, Akai trouvait que les sens avisés du détective lui étaient utiles. Sera aussi était venue. Mais à quoi bon ? Tout le monde pensait que le détective était bon pour la casse.

Alors, quand il tourna la tête en direction de ladite porte, il tomba au sol. La surprise était telle qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Alors comme ça le Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes est si désespéré que ça de me voir de retour ?

-Shi… Shiho…

Les seuls mots qui avaient pu résonner à travers sa gorge étaient seulement un prénom qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé. Enfin, une seule fois. Devant sa surprise, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle pencha légèrement la tête en voyant la main du détective. Elle s'approcha de lui, mais resta debout. Shinichi la contempla. Ses cheveux auburn n'avaient pas changés, cette couleur du feu qui animait le cœur de la jeune fille quand elle voyait Conan résoudre ses enquêtes. Ses yeux, autrefois vides de sentiments, étaient remplis d'émotions. Il n'arrivait absolument pas à déchiffrer ce regard qu'elle lui offrait. Il était pétillant de vie. Elle portait un jean qui se coupait au niveau de ses chevilles, et n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler des chaussons, elle était pieds nus. Shinichi remarqua pour la première fois à quel elle était fine, jusqu'à ses pieds. Comme on était en plein été, elle portait un débardeur bleu ciel qui soulignait à merveille sa poitrine. Comme elle n'avait pas de sacs, Shinichi se demanda si elle avait laissé ses affaires chez le professeur. Elle lui répondit sans qu'il ne pose la question :

-Mes affaires sont en bas. Je vais rester ici un petit moment, tu sembles avoir besoin d'aide.

-C'est à cause de toi, il me semble, railla Shinichi.

-Je suppose que je peux rester, dans ce cas là ?

-Fais comme bon te semble, de toutes manières, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait, non ?

Il se releva, parce qu'il ne voulait plus la voir d'en bas, mais regarder en face celle qui l'avait fait souffrir à ce point. Quand il se trouva face à elle, elle le regarda dans les yeux sans sourciller un seul instant. Peu de personnes avaient ce pouvoir de faire perdre tout ces moyens au jeune détective, elle en faisait partie.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose et sortit de la salle de bain dans finir de se soigner la main. Son épaule frôla celle de son amie. Ou ex-amie ? Shinichi ne savait pas trop dans quelque catégorie il pouvait mettre la métisse. Amie était un terme beaucoup trop simple pour qualifier une personne aussi complexe qu'elle. Il dirait plutôt qu'ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre. Du moins, à une époque. Aujourd'hui, il revoyait Shiho pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait subitement disparu, il y a un an. Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à la considérer comme son amie. Sa disparition avait fait naitre en lui une haine dévorante.

Il prit les escaliers et les descendit pour aller dans la cuisine. De son côté Shiho inspira longuement puis expira un grand coup. Elle le suivi. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu le détruire.

Le détective la suivit du regard. Alors qu'il pensait la retrouver face à lui, elle alla trifouiller dans son sac. Elle en ramena un cadeau, et lui tendit :

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé. Je t'ai ramené un cadeau.

-Tu penses à m'acheter maintenant que tu voies à quel point je te hais ?

-Non, pas du tout. Si je voulais t'acheter, je t'aurais amené sur des scènes de crime. Si tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir de suite, libre à toi de le faire plus tard. Même quand je serais partie, si tu le veux.

Shinichi faillit s'étrangler.

-Quoi ? Tu vas me laisser à nouveau ?!

Shiho eut un sourire triste. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour quelqu'un tiendrait autant à elle.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment. Ma compagnie a désespérément besoin de moi.

-En tout cas, ton ego est toujours à la hauteur de mes attentes.

-Je suis un génie de la biologie, après tout. Qui d'autre que moi pourrait développer des vaccins pour sauver des vies ? Pour toi, c'est différent. Ce sont les gens qui ont besoin de toi.

Shinichi fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Tu es un détective, non ?

-Plus vraiment.

-C'est dommage. J'admirais ta passion pour la vérité.

Une pause s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait gêné, c'était une pause de jugement et de réflexion. Que se passait-il dans la tête de la personne qu'ils avaient en face ? Shiho décelait un certain agacement, mais aussi une lueur qui lui avait terriblement manquée. Shinichi découvrait avec stupeur de la vérité dans le regard de sa compagne. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment exprimé ses sentiments, la voilà, face à lui, en lui disant qu'elle l'admirait. Ce qui était en soit une victoire pour le détective. Il brisa le silence avec une proposition tout à fait alléchante :

-Tu veux un verre ?

-Que proposes-tu ?

Il ouvrit un placard. Du Gin. De la vodka. Du vermouth. Du chianti. Du korn. Shiho souleva un sourcil :

-Tes vieux démons te courent toujours après à ce que je vois ?

-C'est une période de ma vie assez difficile à oublier il faut croire.

-Période que j'ai crée.

-C'est vrai… mais que tu as su rendre meilleure.

Ce fut au tour de Shiho d'être surprise. Une vague pensée la traversa. S'il la haïssait, il ne la haïssait peut être pas dans son ensemble finalement. Il referma le placard rempli de son passé, et en ouvrit un autre. Il y avait du Sherry dans celui-ci.

-J'ai du single malt.

-Ça me va.

Il servit deux verres de bourbon. Shiho le regarda avec attention. Il portait une chemise bleue qui s'accordait à merveille avec la couleur de ses yeux, et un jean bleu simple.

-Tu t'es habillé aujourd'hui. Tu devais faire quelque chose ?

-Akai doit passer ce soir vers 22 heures.

-Tu le voies encore ?

-Pas longtemps. Celui d'un verre et d'une résolution d'enquête. Il me demande souvent des nouvelles de toi.

-Je ne savais pas. Dis lui que je suis heureuse.

-Tu le verras peut être ce soir, non ?

-J'irais chez le professeur je pense.

-Tu lui manques terriblement, Shiho. Il aimait ta présence dans sa maison. Même avec ton caractère de bourrique, il semblerait que tu es enjolivé ses journées.

-Il me manque aussi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Shinichi se leva brutalement de sa chaise. Il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux. Les siens étaient emplis de tristesse.

-Bien sur que si je le sais ! Tu m'as manqué Shiho ! Si fort que je n'ai pas pu continuer à vivre ! Tu as avancé sans moi, quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi ! Tu… tu m'as abandonné…

Shiho eut un regard triste sur le visage, puis elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Je sais, Shinichi. Mais je devais partir.

-Pourquoi pas un seul mail ? Un seul coup de téléphone ?

-Je suppose que je n'avais pas la force.

-Tu l'as bien eue quand tu es partie sans me dire au revoir.

Ce fut à son tour de se lever brusquement.

-J'ai fuit, Shinichi ! Je n'ai pas eu la force de rester, justement ! Pas après que l'on ait détruit l'organisation ! Il fallait que je fasse le bien pour me sentir à nouveau vivante !

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé faire partie de cette vie ?!

-Parce que je t'aimais, imbécile !

Alors qu'ils venaient de crier ses dernières paroles, les deux jeunes gens se calmèrent, et Shiho, après avoir pris une gorgée de malt, repris là où elle s'était arrêtée :

-Je t'aimais, et j'ai fui. Parce que c'est comme ça que je fonctionne.

Shinichi fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot, Shiho. Tu ne fonctionnes absolument pas comme ça. Tu es certainement la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Si tu es partie, c'est que tu te punissais.

Shiho ne répondit pas, mais reprit une gorgée. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait raison, et cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Shinichi reprit la parole :

-Alors malgré tout ce temps passé au près de moi, tu n'avais pas guéri ?

-La culpabilité est comme une maladie, tu m'as soignée, à coup de résolution d'enquêtes, ou de jeux avec les détectives boys… mais ça, tu le savais déjà non ? On ne peut pas guérir ce genre de maladie. On peut au mieux s'en accommoder. Tu étais mon accommodement. Et je t'aimais pour cette raison.

-Tu parles de cet amour au passé.

-Je ne pense que tu puisses simplement ne plus aimer quelqu'un comme du jour au lendemain. Je t'aime encore. Et tu m'as terriblement manqué aussi tu sais.

Shinichi s'embrouillait avec lui-même. Pourquoi n'arrivait t-il plus à la détester autant qu'au début de la journée ? Elle, qui l'avait abandonné, alors qu'il était au comble du désespoir. Il serra ses poings et grogna de douleur, il avait oublié de mettre un pansement sur sa blessure. Elle lui prit la main pour la regarder.

-Tu devrais faire quelque chose, c'est moche.

Shinichi ignora totalement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-Tu sais, je m'étais promis de te protéger à tout prix. Tu étais ma plus belle réussite, Shiho. Une ancienne criminelle qui ne ferrait plus jamais de mal à personne. Bien que tu es commencé sans moi, quand tu as écrit que j'étais mort sur cette feuille. Même si c'était par pur esprit scientifique comme tu le disais, bien que j'aie du mal à le croire, à ce moment là, tu avais déjà commencé ta rédemption. C'est à ce moment que tu es passée du côté des gentils.

-Je ne suis pas sure de l'avoir un jour été. Mon passé sombre me hantera toujours, et depuis ce moment il te hante aussi. Regarde toi aujourd'hui, il est évident que je fais plus de mal que de bien.

-Oui, mais tu as fait le mal en voulant faire le bien. C'est ce qui compte au final, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, Shinichi, je ne sais plus.

Il lui prit la main et l'invita à se lever. Il l'enlaça dans ses bras, passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la scientifique qui se laissa faire. Elle caressa tendrement la mâchoire de Shinichi. Il voulait ressentir tout qu'il pouvait, s'enivrer de cette personne et ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, puis Shiho brisa le silence.

-Viens, je vais te soigner la main.

Elle se détacha de lui, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, suivie par le jeune homme brun.

Elle ouvrit le placard, et prit du désinfectant, ainsi que des compresses. Elle prit la main de Shinichi avec une douceur qui massacra encore plus le cœur de ce dernier. Il avait tellement mal de la voir ici avec lui sachant qu'elle ne resterait pas, mais il était tellement heureux de la revoir. Elle entreprit de soigner et de désinfecter la main du jeune homme.

-C'est bon, c'est désinfecté.

-Pas de pansements ? Tu n'as pas peur que ça saigne à nouveau ?

-Il se trouve que tu m'en as mis dans les cheveux tout à l'heure. Du sang, précisa t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de Shinichi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler ou même de réagir, elle ôta son débardeur.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais me doucher.

-Ah bon.

Shinichi avait du mal à la suivre.

-En fait, je n'ai pas mis de pansements, parce que j'espérais que tu viendrais avec moi sous la douche.

Shinichi cligna des yeux trois fois avant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, et pendant ce temps, elle avait enlevé son jean et était entrée dans la cabine. Il y avait deux douches côtes à côtes qui n'étaient pas séparées, et cela générait un grand espace. Shinichi décida de la suivre, pas vraiment sur de ce qui allait se passer. Quand il entra, elle était déjà nue, sous un torrent d'eau chaude. Elle lui sourit.

-J'ai toujours eu l'impression que la douche permettait d'emporter mes démons, qu'elle les tenait à distance un moment.

-L'eau a quelque chose de reposant…

-C'est surement lié à notre développement dans le liquide amniotique qui nous entoure dans le ventre de notre mère.

-Et pour ceux qui en ont la phobie ?

-Je ne connais personne qui ait la phobie des douches, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais je te concède qu'il existe des spécimens de notre espèce assez spéciaux.

Shinichi avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait désespérément à éviter le sujet qu'ils allaient devoir aborder.

-Pourquoi sous la douche ?

-Parce que comme nous sommes nus sous la douche, cela donne une impression de pureté, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous avons tous les deux besoin de nous laver de nos pêchers.

-C'est vrai.

-J'ai créé un poison qui a du tuer des dizaines de personnes.

Shinichi tourna la tête vers elle, mais n'y décela aucune empathie à ce moment là de sa vie. Il se décida à jouer le jeu.

-J'ai laissé un criminel se suicider.

-Ouh, tes principes ont du en prendre un coup. Bien. J'ai couché avec Gin. Juste une fois.

-Quoi ?!

Elle balaya toutes sortes de pensées bizarres d'un coup de main dans le vide.

-Moment de faiblesse. À toi.

-D'accord. J'ai laissé Vermouth s'enfuir dans le train. On aurait pu aisément la capturer.

-Vilain garçon… J'ai laissé ma sœur trop près de mes anciens collègues.

-C'est vrai. J'ai échoué avec Akemi.

-Faux. Je suis sure que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je… t'ai utilisé comme cobaye.

-J'étais d'accord avec la dernière. J'ai laissé une criminelle entrer dans ma vie et mon cœur.

-On dirait presque une histoire d'Edogawa Ranpo. Je suis tombée amoureuse du garçon dont il ne fallait pas.

-Aïe, ça aussi ça fait mal. J'ai remis tous mes idéaux en cause depuis que je te connais.

-C'est si mal que ça ?

-Je ne pense pas. J'ai évolué.

-C'est vrai, et tu es mieux maintenant. Enfin avant que tu ne décides de ne plus voir personne. Alors… j'ai tué Vermouth.

-J'ai tué Gin.

-Ils l'avaient mérité.

-Je dois bien te l'accorder.

Shiho leva les mains en l'air.

-Tes idéaux, bon sang !

-Je les oublie quand je suis avec toi.

Shinichi se rapprocha d'elle.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de la personne que j'aurais du détester le plus au monde.

Elle tendit la main et frôla les lèvres de Shinichi de son pouce.

-La haine et l'amour sont deux sentiments tellement confondus.

Aucun des deux ne bougeait, et l'eau continuait de couler. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Elle préféra poser ma main sur la joue du détective.

-Quand je partirai à nouveau, je veux que tu demandes à Akai de t'emmener avec lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il s'était donné comme mission de me protéger. Il doit lui aussi être désemparé. Travaille avec lui et parlez de moi quand vous pouvez. Tant que vous en ressentirez le besoin. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être timide avec lui. Promis ?

-Oui. Je le ferais.

-Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, je pense. Je vais bientôt devoir partir.

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec tant d'ardeur, qu'il en était venu à poser ses deux mains autour du visage de la métisse.

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser…

-Shinichi, tu as atteins un point de non retour. C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit, c'est clair ?

Elle avait parlé d'un ton dur. Il le savait, que c'était la dernière fois. Il le savait parce que sa colère était partie.

-Je sais.

Il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue qu'il avait refoulée en lui, et la poussa contre le mur de la douche, collant son corps nu contre le sien. Quand il reprit son souffle, elle était toujours là.

-Tu me donnes ton premier baiser, quelle chance j'ai.

-Pas de sarcasmes, je te prie.

-Merci, Shinichi. Et je veux que tu décroches ce téléphone. Parle lui. Parle à Ran. Ton amour pour elle, il vibre encore en toi, je le sens. Je veux que la prochaine fois que l'on se voit soit dans des dizaines d'années, tu auras toute une vie à me raconter. Je veux que tu aies des enfants, et des petits-enfants. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Maintenant, je vais sortir de cette cabine, et tu ne me reverras plus jamais, c'est compris ?

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit de la cabine. Et alors qu'il voyait la dernière mèche de cheveux auburn s'envoler au coin de la cabine de douche, il ouvrit les yeux.

Evidement, elle n'avait jamais été là. Il regarda la table sur laquelle il s'était endormi. Il y avait encore les médicaments qu'il avait pris. _Finalement, je ne suis pas si différent de Sherlock Holmes. Prendre de la drogue pour me stimuler, je suis tombé bien bas._ Il attrapa la seule photo d'elle qu'il possédait.

-Il y a un an, jour pour jour, tu es morte. Tu as tué Vermouth. Gin t'a tué. J'ai tué Gin. Qui me tuera ? Non, tu m'as dit d'être heureux. Tu sais, je ne suis pas croyant, du moins je ne crois pas au paradis. Mais pour te revoir, je vais y croire désespérément, ok ? Parce que je ne veux plus te voir comme une invention de mon esprit désespéré. Remarque, tu aurais été géniale comme inventrice de vaccins qui auraient sauvé le monde. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui ne diffère pas de mon délire, c'est que tu nous manque cruellement à tous.

Il regarda ses mains. C'était celles d'un enfant. Il n'était jamais redevenu adulte, il n'en avait pas la force, pas de le faire sans elle. Mais aujourd'hui, quand il se leva de la table, il alla prendre un paquet qu'il avait rangé dans un meuble du salon. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de son délire.

-Tu m'as laissé l'apoptoxine emballée dans du papier cadeau.

Il se décida à l'ouvrir. Il trouva la petite gélule dans une boite. Et dessous, un livre. Un livre de Conan Doyle. Il l'ouvrit et trouva un mot écrit à même le livre :

« Ceci est une édition limitée de Un scandale en Bohême. Cela va faire quelque mois que je l'ai acheté en piratant un site internet d'enchères, alors j'ai pu t'écrire toutes sortes de choses dedans. J'ai choisi celui-ci parce que c'est la première apparition d'Irène Adler, comme on peut comparer les nombreuses fois ou tu as perdu nos joutes vocales avec l'unique défaite de Sherlock Holmes. »

Conan sourit et tourna les pages. Il y trouva toutes sortes de notes rédigées dans plusieurs couleurs différentes. En rouge, celle pour le fil de l'histoire où elle écrivait ses pensées et comment le livre se dénouerait. En vert, des notes sur leur journées, ou sur l'apoptoxine. En bleu, elle parla de leur relation spéciale, et la comparait avec celle de Holmes et Irène. Comme lui, elle ne trouva pas de mots à mettre dessus.

Alors qu'il commençait à arriver à la dernière page, il ferma le livre. Et d'un coup, avala le médicament. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à subir cette douleur, aussi il tomba dans les pommes. Quand il se réveilla, quelques minutes plus tard, il but un verre d'eau, et tourna la dernière page.

« C'est la dernière page. Je déteste les fins, Kudo. Alors j'ai écrit celle-ci en premier, avant même de commencer le livre. J'écrirais le nom du coupable bien avant la fin, de toute façon. Du coup ce n'est pas vraiment une fin, puisque c'est un début. Bonne lecture, cher ami.

PS : Je t'aime »

Shinichi, à nouveau lui-même, remercia indéfiniment la scientifique. Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas la fin, c'était le début. Alors qu'il allait fermer le livre, il remarqua une dernière note, qu'il s'empressa de lire.

« On a plusieurs amours de sa vie dans une vie. J'étais un des tiens, même platonique. Ran était ton amour passionné. Si un jour je disparais, le chapitre amour de ta vie Ai ou Shiho ou comme tu préfères sera fini. Mais pas celui de Ran, compris, adorateur de cadavre ? »

Oui. Il y a un an, jour pour jour, Ai Haibara était morte dans ses bras. Elle avait posé sa main sur la joue du détective et avait dit :

-Tu… es vivant.

Puis, son corps s'était affaissé et elle avait quitté le monde des vivants. Conan avait hurlé son nom pendant de nombreuses minutes. Il l'avait appelé Shiho pour la première fois de sa vie.

Revenant à la réalité, il avait fermé le livre, était allé prendre une douche, et une heure plus tard, quand Ran l'avait appelé, il avait décroché son téléphone.

-Shi… Shinichi ?

-Allo Ran, comment vas-tu ?

-Comment ? Comment je vais ? On s'en fout de comment je vais ! Toi, tu es encore de ce monde ?

Shinichi laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Bien sur, je suis encore en vie. Désolé, j'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien.

-Pour me faire pardonner, demain soir, je t'invite au restaurent, d'accord ?

C'est ainsi qu'une histoire d'amour qu'il avait longtemps mis de côté pris un tournant que personne ne s'attendait qu'elle prenne.

Le soir, quand Akai sonna, il fut étonné de voir un jeune homme de 18 ans lui ouvrir, au lieu d'un gamin de 10 ans de moins. Et encore plus de voir une valise derrière lui.

-Emmène-moi travailler au FBI, Akai.

Ce dernier se décala de l'entrée de la porte sans rien dire, et laissa Shinichi passer avec sa valise. Quand ils roulaient dans la voiture de l'homme depuis plusieurs minutes, Shinichi regarda le décor qui s'offrait à lui. La ville illuminée par les lumières de la nuit, dans le calme le plus total. Il déclara :

-Je pense qu'elle a été heureuse ses derniers mois.

-J'en suis persuadé, Shinichi Kudo.

Voilà comment la nouvelle vie de Shinichi Kudo commença. Et ce n'est que 80 ans plus tard qu'il s'endormit dans son sommeil pour ne plus se réveiller, paisiblement.

Non loin de là, une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn lisait un livre, tranquillement adossée contre un arbre. Quand il arriva devant elle, il put lire de la stupeur et de la joie dans son regard.

-Alors, j'ai eu quatre enfants avec Ran. Ai, Conan, Shiho et Akemi. Trois filles et un garçon. Je peux te dire qu'à une époque, ça braillait sévère dans ma maison. Puis ils ont grandis, et j'ai eu dix petits enfants. Tous magnifiques. Et puis j'ai eu des arrières petits enfants aussi. Mais je suis sur que j'aurais pu en avoir encore plus. Avec Ran, on avait acheté une maison énorme pour accueillir tout le monde quand j'ai pris ma retraite au FBI.

-Tu as vécu une vie magnifique, Shinichi. Je suis heureuse pour toi.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de lire ton livre, tu sais. Et j'ai trouvé un mot qui nous correspondrait bien.

-Je t'écoute.

-Nous sommes… des meilleurs ennemis.

Shiho lui sourit sincèrement, avant de se lever et de sauter dans les bras de celui qui les tendait droit vers elle. Sur cette terre, il avait retrouvé le physique de ces 20 ans, aussi quand elle s'attacha comme un panda sur arbre à lui, il ne tomba pas, mais la serra dans ses bras. Il sourit d'un sourire qui reflétait le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant :

-Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Elle resta pendue dans ses bras quelques minutes et dit :

-Shinichi, je l'ai revue. J'ai revu Akemi.

Elle se décrocha de lui, et posa ses deux mains sur les joues du détective.

-Quand Ran nous rejoindra, je veux que vous passiez tout votre temps à me parler de votre vie, meilleur ennemi.


End file.
